Not a burden
by Luluz4u
Summary: Are y-you s-sure I won't b-be a b-bur-burden?" "You won't be a burden hinata I want you to stay with me" Yes I know its not the best summary Rated M for future chapters..I will be posting as soon as I can
1. Saving Hinata

**Not a burden**

**Disclaimer- I do Not own naruto I just own the plot of the story**

**"Are y-you s-sure I won't b-be a b-bur-burden?" "You won't be a burden hinata I want you to stay with me" **

* * *

Sasuke pov

I was walking around the training grounds doing my best to avoid my fan girls when I hear what sounds like someone crying. At first I don't think much of it till I hear someone yelling and then what sounds like someone getting hit and the crying got a little louder. Wanting to find out what's going on I head toward the clearing that the commotion is coming from to find the two hyuuga's (sp). The girl I think her name was hinata or something like that was pinned to a tree and Neji was attacking her yelling about how pathetic and useless she was. I don't know why but I began to get angry at neji for doing that to her. He went to use the hyuuga technique on her and without think I jumped in front of her catching his hands in both of mine.

"Neji What the hell are you doing to her?" I was shaking I was so pissed at him. I saw his eyes widen a little bit.

* * *

Hinata Pov

Sasuke had stopped neji-ne-sans attack. I can tell he is shaking but I can't tell if it's cause he is angry or excited.

"Neji What the hell are you doing to her?" I sighed in relief he wasn't going to hurt me but I want to know why he would stop neji-ne-san attack in the first place.

"I am punishing her for being worthless and not fit to be in the main branch" I lowered my head knowing he was right but what he said did hurt.

"That doesn't give you the right to try and kill her" I was once again astonished that Sasuke was standing up for me. 'Of Corse he may just be doing it out of pity' I shook my head trying to get rid of that though Sasuke wasn't one to do something like that was he?

* * *

Sasuke pov

"Her father told me to get rid of her and that is what I was doing" My eyes widened and I heard hinata choke on a sob behind me. I looked at him like he was crazy 'I wonder if I say I will do it if he will leave and I can get her out of here' I nodded my head letting go of his hands

"I needed some target practice want me to take over for you?" I hope it didn't sound as pleading to him as it had to me. Hinata finally burst out into sobs behind me I cringed hearing it but passed it off as intensifying my glare. Neji looked at me then hinata and nodded smirking

"Have fun" and with that he walked off I sighed then turned to look at hinata. Her eyes widened and she started shaking while crying even harder. I activated my sharingan (sp) and looked around the clearing to make sure neji had actually left and to my surprise he had. I deactivated my sharingan and turned back to hinata who had closed her eyes waiting for what I would do to her. I felt kind of bad for making her think I was really going to hurt her.

"Hinata?" I have never been good at comforting people. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. I did my best to muster up a smile to let her know it would be alright. I knew she understood when she relaxed against the tree still watching me. I reached up and started to unpin her from the tree.

* * *

Hinata pov

I gasped when he pulled the last kunai out of the tree unable to keep my balance I fell forward I waited for impact but it never came confused I opened my eyes and seen that he had caught me. He helped me stand up the best I could before wrapping an arm around my waist to keep me standing. I blushed having never been this close to a boy before. I still wanted to know why he had saved me.

"S-Sasuke w-why did y-you s-save me?" He stopped walking and turned to me placing his other hand on my shoulder while the other stayed on my waist.

"You didn't deserve that hinata and I wasn't about to let him kill you" I could tell he was trying his best not to sound mean and without much though I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. Feeling him tense up I immediately went to let go but his arms slowly wrapped around me returning the hug. I pulled away blushing.

"T-thank y-you" He gave me a almost smile and I smiled back.

"Hinata we need to go to lady tsunade and tell her about this" My eyes widened and I started crying again. He noticed and stopped walking stopping me with him he raised my head up with one hand and looked at me

"What's wrong?"

"If we do that my father will get mad and come after both of us and I won't have a place to stay" he chuckled

"You know I have only ever heard you talk a few times and that has to be the first time I have ever heard you talk without stuttering" I looked at him embarrassed I pulled back and looked down just for him to pull my head back up

"Lady Tsunade won't let your father or any other hyuuga near you and if you want you could stay with me" My eyes widened

"Are y-you s-sure I won't b-be a b-bur-burden?"

* * *

Sasuke pov

I don't know why I was going to let her stay with me. I just felt like she would be comfortable with someone that could really protect her and I may not be the best but at least I could do that for her.

"Are y-you s-sure I won't b-be a b-bur-burden?" My eyes widened at this and I looked at her she looked so fragile

"You won't be a burden hinata I want you to stay with me" 'why did I say that' I was beating myself up on the inside. I seen her nod then she placed her arm around my waist being a little to short to put it around my shoulder without standing on her tippy toes and we began walking toward the Hokage's office. Once we got there we explained to her what happened or I explained hinata half hid behind me holding on to my shirt to help her from falling. Lady tsunade told her to walk forward to she could have a look at her wounds but I knew she couldn't walk on her own I turned a little wrapping my arm back around her waist and helped her walk forward. I could tell she was trying her best to not lean on me 'she is so scared I will push her away' when I got her to the chair I helped her sit down

"Sasuke I am going to have to ask you to leave for a moment" I nodded and went to leave but hinata grabbed my hand keeping me next to her. I looked at her and seen the scarred pleading look she was giving me. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I will be right outside hinata, she has to take your shirt off to heal you" she nodded and let my hand go. I walked out. When I walked out I seen shizune smiling at me I just looked at her. She walked forward and stopped in front of me.

"You saved hinata's life today and for that she is grateful but you must understand that she is terrified of you at the same time" I looked at her with wide eyes

"Why is she scared of me?"

"She doesn't want you to grow tired of having her around so she is scared to lean toward you for a lot of help all the things her father and family has told her of the years she has come to believe. Now that she is out of that you are the only one she can look toward for comfort besides her team and they don't know any of what you know." I nodded in understanding

"I could never do anything to hurt her. Even If I really wanted to I wouldn't do it I know how it feels to seem like your alone" I don't know why I just started to tell shizune that but I did. She just nodded and walked back over to her desk. I heard lady tsunade call me back in and I don't know why I did it but I ran to hinata hugging her. I could tell she was shocked but she slowly hugged me back. When we parted I looked at lady tsunade who was smiling gently at us.

"Well Sasuke I am going to allow her to stay with you but she is to stay in bed for the next few days to get her strength back up" I nodded and looked at hinata she looked like she was about to cry again. I looked back at tsunade with a look that was asking her to tell me what to do. She held her arms in a cradle type position. I turned to hinata and picked her up bridal style and she gave out a small squeak and wrapped her arms around my neck.

* * *

Hinata pov

I think my heart is going to jump out of my chest its beating so fast. Sasuke was holding me He looked at me and gave a half smile

"Are you ready to go home?" I nodded and gave a small giggle when he looked a lady tsunade with the funniest face ever. I couldn't help it he looked at me and gave me a playful glare and it just made me start laughing I heard lady tsunade laugh to. I stopped as soon as I seen the smile on Sasuke's face but the second he noticed I had seen it it was gone. Then he turned and carried me out of the Hokage building and all the way to his house where he sat me down on the couch.

"Are you hungry?" I shook my head no but my stomach growled in want and I blushed. Sasuke smirked

"I think your stomach decided you are" I just blushed some more he gave me a small smile

"What would you like to eat?" I looked at him and decided to see how far I would have to go to see that smile again so I decided to be smart

"Food" he playfully glared at me again I new he understood some of what I was doing

"What kind of food would you like hinata?" I smiled

"The edible kind" I giggled at the look on his face I don't think he was expecting that answer. But nodded

"Ok so what kind of edible food would you like?" I smiled at him

"As long at it's not soup I don't really care" he nodded and smiled at me my heart did a back flip.

* * *

**I know its not very long but It's the first chapter **

**Please review and tell me what you think i would really like to have some feedback :)**


	2. Opening up

**Not a burden**

**Disclaimer- I do Not own naruto I just own the plot of the story**

**"Are y-you s-sure I won't b-be a b-bur-burden?" "You won't be a burden hinata I want you to stay with me" **

* * *

Hinata pov

It had been a week since I started living with Sasuke and we had learned a lot about each other. It was just another day and we were training together when sakura and ino came running up and each grabbed one of sasuke's arms. I don't know why but seeing them hugging on him made me really mad and I just wanted to attack them but I didn't cause I new I wouldn't be able to.

"Hey hinata-chan" I looked over and seen kiba akamaru and shino standing at the edge of the training grounds. I smiled and waved before walking over to them.

"Hey g-guys what a-are y-you doing h-here?" Shino looked at me

"Kurnia-sensei(sp) has scheduled training and we need to be there in the next 10 minutes" I nodded in thanks then turned and looked over at Sasuke who was trying to get sakura and ino to leave him alone and I couldn't help but laugh at the "I am going to kill you" look he kept giving them. I walked back over and stopped in front of Sasuke. They all three looked at me. I smiled and cocked my head to the side toward kiba and shino letting Sasuke know that that was where I was going. He nodded letting me know he understand so I turned and walked to the training grounds next to that one to meet up with Kurnia-sensei.

* * *

Sasuke pov

I watched hinata walk off with her teammates and couldn't help but get mad about her spending more time with them then me. 'She is mine" My eyes widened in realization as to why my heart would beat faster around her, How I never wanted to see her hurting or upset. It all made since I was in love with hinata hyuuga. 'I can't tell her she may never want to talk to me again.' I finally got ino and sakura off of me and I transported myself to the house. I decided I was going to make a very special dinner for hinata. 'What will I tell her the occasion is?' I am going to go insane all these feelings are overwhelming. I began to cook the minute I reached the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------4 hours later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had just finished cooking when I heard the door open, I ran to the front entrance and seen hinata and my heart skipped a beat. She looked at me then bust out laughing. I love her laugh but I don't know what she is laughing about till she calmed down a little she placed her hand over her mouth and pointed at me with the other one. I looked down and blushed I was covered from head to toe in flour from making the bag fall from the top shelf onto me I forgot to change I was in such a hurry to have everything done when she got home 'Home this is her home I hope she never leaves' I smiled

"Sasuke what d-did you d-do?" I chuckled a little

"Isn't it obvious I dumped flour on me" she bust out laughing again I smiled and hugged her. She squeaked. When I let her go she was covered in almost as much flour as I was. She looked down at her self shocked then playfully glared at me before tackling me to the ground and pinning me down 'when did she get so fast' I smirked and rolled us over so I was the one on top. She looked up at me and began to blush at first I didn't know why but when she wiggled a little bit trying to get free I blushed to. One of my legs was in-between hers and I had her arms pinned above her head. Taking this a chance to see if she liked me back I lowered my head and stopped not even an inch from her lips. I felt her tense up then slowly start to relax and without warning she pressed her lips to mine.

* * *

Hinata pov

I kissed him hoping that I took what he was doing correct and when he kissed me back I knew I had. God the kiss was making my head spin and before I could help it I moaned. He pulled back both of us was breathing hard his eyes where glazed over with lust and I am pretty sure mine are to. Just as he was leaning down and I was leaning up There was a knock on the door. We both froze before Sasuke got off of me to answer the door I stood up and ran to my room got clothes and took a shower. I was only in there for the most of 30 minutes and when I returned downstairs I seen Naruto and lord kazakage where here and Sasuke was still covered in flour. I let out a giggle by accident they all three turned and looked at me I blushed and gave small wave to Naruto and a bow to gaara before sitting down next to Sasuke who stood up the minute I sat down

"I am going to go take a shower I will be back Shortly" He looked at me then turned and left. I looked at Naruto and gaara. Naruto was grinning at me

"Is t-there s-something o-on m-my f-face Naruto-kun?" he shook his head no and quit looking at me. We sat in a comfortable silence or at least gaara and I did Naruto was humming and squirming in his seat from trying to stay silent. I looked at him then at gaara he raised a eyebrow at me when I put a finger to my lips then I stood up and walked over behind Naruto. He didn't notice me for he had his eyes closed. I raised my hand up and clapped right above his head he freaked out and fell in the floor screaming something about being attacked by spider monkeys I started laughing and gaara had a almost nonexistent smile on his face. Sasuke having returned was staring at all three of us funny. When Naruto calmed down he pointed his finger at me and mock glared at me

"That wasn't funny Hinata-chan" I smiled and nodded laughing a little bit more before walking around and stopping in front of him then looking over his shoulder pretending to be scared of something I slowly raised my hand up making it shake and pointed behind him he swung around really fast

"BOO" Sasuke scared him Naruto screamed like a little girl. I started laughing again. Sasuke smiled and gaara gave a small chuckle at naruto's reaction. 'I have never had this much fun' I smiled at that thought

* * *

Sasuke pov

For the last week I had known hinata I have never seen or heard her laugh so much. Naruto stood up and turned to hinata picking her up over his shoulder and spinning she was laughing the whole time. 'I love it when she's happy' I looked at gaara who was watching the seen with a soft smile on his face. Naruto put hinata down and they both stumbled a bit from being dizzy I smiled she was slowly starting to open up to people, her stutter was slowly disappearing. Naruto and Gaara left about an hour after that. Hinata and I sat down and were watching a horror movie but about half way through hinata fell asleep I smiled shut off the movie and picked her up taking her to her room laying her down. I was just about out the door when her voice stopped me

"Please don't go" I turned and looked at her she was watching me I nodded and walked over laying down next to her. She rested her head on my chest and had one hand clutching onto my shirt next to her head. I wrapped my arms around her waist and slowly went to sleep.

* * *

Hinata pov

When I woke up I went to get up and found that I couldn't when I looked down I noticed sasuke's arms where around me I looked over at him and seen He was still asleep I smiled and leaned over Kissing his nose then sitting back up and watched him crinkle his nose. I giggled and leaned over again this time I licked his cheek. He groaned and mumbled something I couldn't understand before rolling over facing me tightening his arms on my waist I giggled again before leaning down an kissing his neck then cheek and leaning back up and looking at him his eyes open this time but he still looked half asleep I smiled and leaned down licking his cheek again. His eyes completely opened and he let go of me sitting up using the comforter to wipe his cheek off. I giggled at him he looked at me and smirked I immediately stopped laughing and looked at him. Then before I could move he pinned me to the bed and liked from my neck to my forehead before pulling back. I must have been making a face because he started laughing at me. I smiled then smirked this must have caught him off guard cause he just looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I leaned forward and placed my lips to his in a gentle kiss which he return as soon as our lips touched. He pushed me back onto the bed licking my lip asking for entrance I was just about to open up when a loud knock from downstairs pulled us apart Sasuke got up and went to check it mumbling about how everyone knew when we wanted to be alone. I got up and followed him downstairs and seen he was talking to someone as I got closer I seen that it was my sensei she smiled at me when she seen me I smiled back and gave a small wave then turn going into the kitchen getting some water. Then pulling out the stuff to make some breakfast I walked over and Had just got started when arms made there way around my waist and kiss was laid on my neck I sighed leaning back into his embrace moving my head to give him some more room. He chuckled a little

"What are you doing?" I looked at him in a sideways glance

"What does it look like I am doing Sasuke?" he looked at me and smiled

"I didn't know you could cook" I nodded

"You never gave me the chance to cook so I jumped ahead of you while you was talking to Kurnia-sensei…speaking of which why was she here?"

"She came to let you know that there was no training today" I nodded and relaxed against him stirring the rice in the pot before placing the lid on it and turning around in his arms kissing him he kissed me back picking me up and placing me on the contour keeping the kiss the whole time. When we finally broke away for some air he smiled and reached behind grabbing the plates and walking over to set the table leaving me sitting on the contour. I cocked my head to the side with what I hoped to be a cute pout.

"When will you let me take care of you?" he looked up at my question and almost dropped the plate he was holding 'Hehehe my pout is working'

* * *

Sasuke pov

I had almost dropped the plate I was holding when I seen hinata's adorable pout. I walked over to the stove and cut the rice off then walked over to hinata ignoring her questioning glance I wrapped my arms around her picking her up off the contour. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I turned and walked up the stairs she started to suck and kiss on my neck I had to bite my lip to keep from groaning out loud and I think she noticed I was holding them. She pulled back and looked at me with lust filled eyes and leaned forward taking my bottom lip from my teeth in-between her teeth and pulled on it gently this time I did moan. I pressed my lips to hers slipping my tongue into her mouth and was immediately addicted to the drug called hinata. When I finally reached my room I walked in kicking the door shut and walking over to the bed laying her down on it. I raised up and looked down on her the dark blue of the spread on my bed made her more vibrant then before and it caused me to grow almost completely hard.

* * *

**I Know it may seem a little short but the third chapter will be a lemon and just a lemon so I wanted to give the people that didn't want to read the lemon the chance to skip it ^_^**

**Please review/comment**


	3. LEMON

**Not a burden**

**Disclaimer- I do Not own naruto I just own the plot of the story**

**"Are y-you s-sure I won't b-be a b-bur-burden?" "You won't be a burden hinata I want you to stay with me"**

* * *

**~~~WARNING~~~**

**This chapter is just a LEMON if you do not like or want read this LEAVE**

** Please do not report some people accuatly enjoy**

**If you don't know what a lemon is it would be best if you left just incase :)**

**~~~WARNING~~~**

* * *

Hinata pov

I looked up at Sasuke his eyes filled with lust need and something else I couldn't place. He leaned down kissing me before moving down my jaw to my neck where he quickly found the spot that had me gasping and holding back the moan the threatened to come out. His hands slowly began running down my body stopping at the bottom of my shirt where he tugged at it then got up off the bed pulling me into a sitting position. I raised my arms allowing him to remove my shirt he looked at me then leaned down kissing my collarbone while massaging my bra covered breasts. This time I did let out my moan arching into his touch. He pulled back again pulling off his own shirt then wrapping his arms around behind me and unhooking my bra I let it fall off my arms and to the floor. He pushed me back to lie on the bed then leaned down taking one of my already pebble hard breasts into his mouth while one hand played with the other. I was moaning and arching into his addictive touch constantly the pleasure overwhelming but in a good way. All too soon he pulled back looking into my eyes.

"If you want me to stop tell me now" I could see the concern in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down rolling over so I was straddling him he looked up at me with wide eyes apparently not expecting that to happen. I kissed him before kissing down his jaw line to his shoulder where I bit down leaving my mark then continued to kiss and nip at his chest. When I finally reached the waist line of his pants he was breathing hard. I licked his skin right above his pants then blew air on it causing Sasuke to moan out. I smiled then unbuttoned his pants then took the zipper piece in-between my teeth and looked up eyes half lidded meeting sasuke's and slowly pulling the zipper down. He whimpered a little not liking my teasing. I hooked my fingers up under both his pants and boxers pulling both down to where he could kick them completely off. I looked at his penis then leaned forward licking the tip clean of the precome (sp) that had gathered there before taking the tip in my mouth gently sucking pressing my tongue to the slit then swirling it around. Sasuke threw his head back moaning. I pulled back licking from base to tip then back down before pulling back and blowing watching as he bucked his hips from the feeling. I leaned forward again taking as much of him as I could before sucking and bobbing my head up and down deep throating him holding his hips to keep him from bucking up and gagging me. When he arched his back up and moaned out I knew he was close so I sped up a little. He brought his hands down placing them in my hair not pulling to hard but just enough to make me moan around him. He moaned out again.

"H-hina I am c-cu-com-ahhhugh" was all he got out before he was coming in my mouth where I swallowed what I could some running out of my mouth and down my chin After cleaning him off. I climbed back up on top of Sasuke and kissed him allowing his tongue to enter my mouth moaning at the contact. I sucked on the tip of his tongue before pulling out and leaning down to his ear

"I _want_ you Sasuke" I leaned back up kissing him before he flipped us back over resting between my legs he ran one hand down my body before pushing two fingers in me. I winced before moaning as he thrusted his fingers faster adding a third finger. I was thrashing my head around and moaning when he caused me to come I screamed his name. He removed his fingers from me then leaned down licking me clean causing me to moan a little before he moved up kissing me allowing me to taste myself. I felt him line himself up. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders preparing for the pain I new was to come. When he moved forward my grip tightened on him the pain feeling as though I was being ripped apart. He continued moving till he was all the way in before resting his forehead against my shoulder.

"Are you ok hinata?" he raised his head back up looking at me. He raised one hand up wiping away the tears I hadn't even known where falling I nodded slowly starting to relax. He gave a small smile and kissed me. I kissed back as he started to slowly thrust in and out of me. Before long I was craving for him to go faster I thrusted my hips up harder to meet his thrust but when he didn't go any faster I whimpered out looking up at him. Sasuke took my whimper of need the wrong way and slowed down my eyes widened

"NO don't slow down Faster please Faster s'uke" He nodded before pulling out and slamming back into me hitting my pleasure spot head on. I threw my head back practically screaming out sasuke's name as the pleasure coursed through my body I arched my back up my chest coming in contact with sasuke's as he continued to slam in out faster and harder almost every time. It wasn't to long after that, that my body began to shake and I was clutching on to him digging my nails into his back pretty sure I was leaving marks.

"S-S'uke Ahh I hnmm am O god coming"

I moaned out his name as I clung to him having my second orgasm I felt his hands tighten on my hips knowing they would be bruised but not caring as I continued to move with him waiting for him to come over the edge and I knew he was coming when he stiffened leaning over me slamming in one more time before I felt his seed release into me I moaned with him at the warm feeling it gave me. He looked at me wiping some of my sweat filled hair away from my face

"I love you hinata" My eyes widened I new what the other emotion I seen in his eyes before we started was I knew what he said was completely true but before I could reply he kissed me while slowly pulling out of me. I gave out a low moan feeling him leave me completely. He laid down pulling me against him where I laid my head on his chest listening to his heart slow down.

"I love you too s'uke"

"Be mine?"

"For as long as you want me s'uke I will be yours" was my answer before I drifted off to sleep with the feeling of sasuke's hand running through my hair and sound of his heart beat.

* * *

**This is my first ever lemon so PLEASE reveiw/comment i would really like to know how i did :) **

**I apoligise If there are any spelling mistakes and for it being a little short**

**I Kept it in hinata's POV the whole time because it was easier to keep it in one persons POV then going back and forth**

**I hope everyone enjoyed my first attempt...PLEASE don't report out of meaness or whatever people report lemons for o.0**


	4. I'm Sore

**Not a burden**

**Disclaimer- I do Not own naruto I just own the plot of the story**

**"Are y-you s-sure I won't b-be a b-bur-burden?" "You won't be a burden hinata I want you to stay with me" **

* * *

Sasuke's Pov

I slowly opened my eyes I blurrily reached for hinata and gave a contented sigh as she snuggled closer as I kissed her on the forehead. Looking at the clock I noticed it was around dinner time and that we had spent the whole day in bed. Smiling I gently removed hinata's arms from around me and got up. I made my way across the room to the dresser and pulled out a pair of simple sweat pants and a blood red T-shirt before making my way to the shower. Half way done with my shower I heard a knock on the bathroom door then my angels' tentative voice

"S'uke-kun?" I stuck my head out from behind the shower curtain facing the door

"Yes hina-hime?"

"Do we have anything I can take for pain?" Immediately worried I turned off the shower and got out wrapping a towel loosely around my waist I opened the door to see hinata leaning up against the wall next to the door

"What's wrong hina-hime?" she looked at me and gave a week smile

"I am sore" I didn't know what she meant till she went to walk forward and I noticed she was limping.

"I am sorry hinata I hadn't meant to be so rough" I looked down at the floor regretting how rough I had been

"S'uke?" I looked at her to see her smiling at me. I nodded to let her know that I was listening

"Don't be sorry I enjoyed every second of it and can't wait till next time" My eyes widened her bold words shocking me. I smiled at her then turned going back into the bathroom getting dressed leaving my hair down to wear it fell around my face before walking out letting hinata go in to take her shower. Going down stair I cooked some super successfully getting the flour down without covering myself in it. When hinata came down stairs I noticed she was wearing a simple light blue summer dress that suited her, her hair being pulled back into a low messy bun with a few pieces sticking out that I just wanted to be able to run my hands though. I walked over embracing her intending to give her a small peck on the lips that she didn't like pulling me closer to keep the kiss held longer. When we pulled away for air I looked at her and smiled she smiled back

"I love you my hime" she blushed at my words

"I love you too S'uke" God I loved the way she said my name. Sitting down we both ate before becoming comfortable on the couch to watch a movie. Hinata leaning against me with her head resting on my chest she fell asleep not even 30 minutes into the movie smiling I stood picking her up I carried up stairs to my bed… No our bedroom laying her down before running to the room that was her room and grabbing a pair of her shorts before heading back over to our room. Pulling the shorts onto her I slipped her dress off putting one of my shirts on her. I then pulled her hair out of the bun. I pulled my pants and shirt off leaving me in my boxers before lying down. Hinata almost immediately moved closer laying her head on my shoulder. Running my hand through her hair the other one resting around her waist I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I am sooooo Sorry that it took so long to get this out **

**Also I am sorry that it is so short but I promise the next one one will be much longer **

**I wanted to get a little somthing out so That I didn't make anyone upset with the wait**

**YES I am aware that sasuke and Hinata are both way out of character but it is my story**

**I forgot to mention before i started the lemon in the last chapter that hinata and sasuke are both 19 I would not let them have s*x at 13 years old**

**Please reveiw and tell me what you think**


	5. Pregnant The truth

**Not a burden**

**Disclaimer- I do Not own naruto I just own the plot of the story**

**"Are y-you s-sure I won't b-be a b-bur-burden?" "You won't be a burden hinata I want you to stay with me" **

* * *

Hinata's Pov

Waking up I lean in even closer to Sasuke just like I had been doing for the last three weeks him having made me move into his room with him after our first _fun_ encounter but before I can I have a filling of being sick. Jumping up and running to the bathroom I making just in time. Sasuke comes in a few seconds later and pulls my hair back into a bun then rubs my back until I am done.

"Hina-hime are you ok?" I nodded looking at him then standing to brush my teeth.

"I don't think your fine hinata that's the fifth time in the last two weeks I think you need to go get checked out" I shook my head no unable to speak with a toothbrush in my mouth.

"Please do it for me" I sighed washing my mouth out then turning around to him

"Fine I will go" He smiled and gave me hug. After getting dressed I skip breakfast and head to the hospital for a check up. Arriving I see Ino there. She glared at me her and sakura both found out about me and Sasuke when he arrived at the training grounds to pick me them having been following him he had greeted me with a kiss and had carried me bridal style all the way home. They have hated me since because I 'stole' there Sasuke. Going to the front desk I explained why I was there and told her I would really appreciate it if I didn't get ino or sakura as my nurse when the lady behind the counter as why I told her they hated me and didn't want to find out what they could do to me with the equipment here. She nodded then told me to have a seat about ten minutes later I was called back. After answering a lot of questions and peeing into one of those cup things the doctor came in with a smile.

"Seems you are pregnant miss hyuuga" My eyes got wide and I must have fainted because next thing I know I am waking up in a hospital bed in a different room. Sitting up I looked around before a nurse walked in

"O good your awake you have been out for about 2 hours" she told me this with a worried look in her eyes

"Am- am I really p-pre-pregnant?" She smiled and nodded I shook my head no and started crying

"What if he doesn't want it? OMG what if he makes me get rid of it? I can't be pregnant I just can't. What if Father finds out? What am I gonna do?" the nurse was looking at me with wide eyes before she pulled me into a hug then letting me go sitting on the edge of the bed

"Sweetie if the person your with really loves you he won't be mad about you being pregnant. As for your father you may want to tell him as soon as you feel you can ok" I nodded

"Thank you" After getting my clothes back on I left and went straight to the hyuuga compound wanting to get letting my father know out of the way as soon as possible. After being let it I was took to my fathers study. Once entering I was just about tackled to the ground with a hug from my father. It scared me but I hugged him back non the less when he pulled back he looked down at me

"Hinata it's really you" I nodded with confused eyes

"Of course but I never thought I would come back and you would be happy to see me I mean you wanted me DEAD" He shook his head no

"The 'neji' that told you all that was a rouge ninja trying to get rid of you and hinabi" My eyes widened

"HINABI is she OK?" He nodded

"The real neji came across him in time to keep her from being hurt Speaking of which how did you survive?" I sighed

"Sasuke saved me and I moved in with him scared of you and the other hyuuga's" he nodded his head then looked at me

"If you still thought all that and was still scared of me why did you come here?" I could see the complete confusion in his eyes

"You may want to sit down father" He did as I asked taking a deep breath

"You are going to be a g-grandfather" his eyes got wide then he gave me a small smile before glaring at me

"I want to be able to see this child when it is born but you and that Sasuke was it? That you are to be married before it's born no hyuuga especially my child is going to have a baby before they are married. Do you understand me Hinata?" I nodded then smiled and hugged him

"I got to go tell Sasuke he doesn't even know I am pregnant yet I came to tell you first" he nodded then yelled at me as I was headed toward the door

"Come back anytime you want you can bring that boy of yours with you" When I reached the house I walked in and looked around for Sasuke but didn't see him anywhere walking into the kitchen I seen a note attached to the fridge picking it up It said:

_Hina-hime,_

_I am sorry I am not here now that you have gotten back from the hospital but I was called in for a mission I should only be gone for today and maybe half of tomorrow if I don't finish sooner. Will see you when I get back and you better tell me what the doctor said. I love you._

_Love,_

_Sasuke_

I sighed I can't believe he is on a mission and when I have such important news too. Looking at the clock I seen it was a little passed three in the afternoon. I was just about to set down and watch a movie when my stomach growled remembering that I haven't ate yet I changed course and went back into the kitchen where I got something to eat. After I finished I laid down on the couch to watch a movie.

* * *

Sasuke's Pov

It's almost four in the morning when I get home. Walking in I here the TV on and walk in to see that hinata had fallen asleep watching TV. Smiling I picked her up and carried her up stairs and laid her in the bed before heading back down stairs to get something to eat and cut everything off. I then went to bed where hinata almost immediately moved closer to me smiling I went to sleep. At seven the alarm clock went off I felt hinata lean away from me and cut it off before sitting up on the side of the bed. Sitting up I looked at her

"Hina-hime is there something wrong?" she nodded then looked at me

"I need to tell you something really important" I nodded she took a deep breathe

"I seen my father yesterday an-

"Did he hurt you?" I interrupted her she shook her head no

"No now let me finish before you say anything else ok" I nodded

"Anyway I seen my father and he told me that the neji that tried to kill me wasn't neji but a rouge ninja trying to get rid of me and hinabi us two being the hires of the hyuuga clan" She paused and looked at me before continuing

"But that's not all the reason I went to the compound was to tell my father something important that something important being that I am pregnant after I told him that he told me that me and you was to married before the baby was born" I sat there contplating what had just left her mouth before I hugged her

"I love you so much hinata" I felt her relax against me

"I love you too Sasuke" getting up from the bed I walked around to her side of the bed after stopping and grabbing something out of the dresser I stopped infront of her

"I was gonna wait to ask you for a few more days but I think now would be a good time" Getting down on one nee I held out the ring box I had been holding I watched her eyes get wide and fill with tears

" Hinata I love you with all my heart and I never want us to part you are my light in the darkness and My angel so I ask you to be my wife and my angel?" she smiled and tackled me to floor with a kiss after pulling away I looked at her

"So can I take that as a yes?" she nodded

"Yes, yes you can" I smiled sliding the ring onto her finger then kissing her again.

* * *

Somones pov (you should be able to know who It is with out my help)

Looking in through the window I couldn't help but be so pissed at the fact that I didn't just kill the brat instead of letting the stupid boy take over and now she's pregnant well looks like I am going to have to change that. Yes I am I'm going to kill the girl and her baby if it's the last thing I ever do

* * *

**Ok so i know it's not the longest chapter but i hope it's better then the last chapter :)**

**I am sorry that i made hinata's father way out of character but I can't have him and some rouge ninja trying to hurt hinata at the same time I as the writer would get really confused so pleaz don't be mad at me for that**

**Review/comment**


	6. Babys?

**Not a burden**

**Disclaimer- I do Not own naruto I just own the plot of the story**

**"Are y-you s-sure I won't b-be a b-bur-burden?" "You won't be a burden hinata I want you to stay with me" **

**I want to apoligise for it being so short and for taking so long to get it up. I had forgot all about this story for I have been very busy but I will being adding more chapters after this I pormise. I am also working on the lemon for my NaruSasu story for those who asked for me to make one. I hope you all stay with me :)**

* * *

Hinata's Pov

Walking down the stairs to the door getting ready to go get a check up on the baby it being a little over two months now and lady tsunade wants to keep a eye on it herself having heard that someone was still after me and possibly my baby. Smiling I looked down at the small baby bump that had just started poking out enough to say I was pregnant. Hearing Sasuke come down the stairs I turned around and greeted him with a hug. He hugged me back sighing into my neck rubbing my back pulling me as close to him as he could. I giggled a little when his hand touched my sides and I felt him smirk into my neck before he kissed it gently letting me go. I looked up at him

"Good morning S'uke" he smiled leaning down and kissing me gently before pulling back

"Morning Hina-hime" I smiled

"I will be back soon, I love you" I turned and walked to the door and had just turned the knob when arms wrapped around my waist pulling me back into a hard chest. I leaned my head back and cut my eyes up to see sasuke's face. He was frowning

"Where are you going hina-Chan?" I smiled and turned around in his arms wrapping my arms up and around his neck.

"Today is the day I have to go to lady tsunade for a check up on the baby and myself"

"I forgot that was today" I laughed lightly and smacked him playfully in the arm.

"You? Forget… I didn't think that was possible" He gave me a playful glare but soon gave off a small smile. I leaned up kissing him before turning away and walking out the door.

* * *

Sasuke's Pov

I smiled as I watch hinata leave, I was so happy to have met her. As I stood there I begun to think of the first time she ever talked to me.

_Flashback_

_I was the first one to class just like always. I sat in my usual seat and rested my chin on my hands that I had folded together. I heard the door slide open and immediately braced myself for my two biggest fans Ino and Sakura. But when nothing happened I opened my eyes and glanced around seeing one of the girls from my class with her head down on her desk crying. At first I ignored her but when she hadn't calmed down but had got worse and was almost in hysterics I felt the need to reach out to her so I did I was hoping and praying she wouldn't hug me actually being a fan faking it. I stopped in front of her staring at her for a minute._

"_Why are you crying?" she jumped at the sound of my cold voice and almost fell out of her chair if I hadn't of caught it before she could. She stared straight up at me with eye full of fear and tears. I intensify my glare at her and she whimpered looking away from me I raised and eyebrow at her._

"_I asked you a question" I watched as she flinched again before opening and closing her mouth a few times before finally giving in _

"_I-I-I u-umm I-I it's n-n-noth-nothing Uch-Uchiha-san" after she had finally got that out she just sat there stiff as a board and her tears finally stopped. Even though I had barly heard her I immediately loved her voice._

"_What's your name?" she flinched again as if she thought I would hit her before looking up at with her bright lavender eyes filled with sadness and held back tears before she gulped "H-Hinata H-H-Hyuug-ga" I sighed just looking at her for a min thinking about how pretty she was before mentally slapping myself "__**Get a hold of yourself Sasuke you have no time for week little girls like her you have to grow stronger you HAVE to kill That TRADER" **__I scowled making her flinch again before walking back over to my seat and sitting down just as other people begun to come in Ino and Sakura being two of them_

_End flashback_

That was the first and last time I had ever talked to her directly till I saved her almost 4 months ago. I had heard her talk to sakura and some of our other friends but she had always had that stutter. I couldn't help but grin as I thought of how much she had opened these last few weeks and how much I loved her even back then though I didn't admit that to myself when I was younger.

* * *

Hinata's Pov

I was so Excited Lady tsunade said that she could sense two chakra patterns growing inside me. I was smiling so big that my cheeks where beginning to hurt a little but I couldn't tone it down no matter how much I tried I felt so much pride of becoming a mother and soon a wife to Sasuke. I sighed happily nothing could ruin this day. My smile seemed like it grew even bigger when I got closer to the home Sasuke and myself share. Walking up to the door I test the knob and continue my smiling as I walk in knowing Sasuke was still here when it was unlocked. Kicking off my shoes I walk into the living room and seen he had fell asleep watching TV. I giggle slightly and sat down gently next to him and slowly leaned against him moving his head to prop against mine and sighed I felt him move a little and a arm was brought up wrapping around me. I managed to make my smile disappear completely and smirked a little I decide to play a little trick on Sasuke.

"How long have you been back Hun?" I made myself look as sad as possible and shrugged very un-lady like. I felt him tense up as soon as I did it and I knew he immediately knew something was wrong even though there wasn't really. He gently pulled away from me and turned to look at me as I kept my head looking straight down.

"Hinata... Baby what wrong why won't you look at me?" I could hear the worry in his voice and was starting to feel bad for deciding to do this but he was fixing to be way to freaking happy to care… I hope I sighed and looked up at him as sad as I could and in a small voice

"I just I got some…news today" he looked at me

"What kind of news?" I looked down again before looking back up at him

"Oh well um you see I found out that um we aren't going to A baby…" I felt him tense up but before he could say anything I looked up at him with what I know must be a huge smile

"We are going to have two" I watched as he sat there for a second and took it all in before he smiled the biggest I have ever seen and pulled me into a hug

" I am not happy about you making me think you lost the baby but I am so happy to know we are going to have twins, Hinata I love you so much, so much" I smiled at him

"I love you to Sasuke so much more then I can ever put into words" he leaned down and kissed me hard I kissed back just as hard and it started to calm down after a few seconds and turned into a gentle almost not there kiss that always to my breath away. When we pulled away from the kiss he slide of the couch and got on his knees infront me placing a hand on my belly he leaned closer kissing it and rubbing it gently. I could see the happiness in his eyes as I placed my hand on top of his as he continued to rub my belly. I leaned down and kissed him on the forhead.

"Only 7 months to go S'uke and we will be parents" I smiled and he smiled back

"And we will be married in 2 weeks hina-hime" I giggled

"I will be Hinata Uchiha proud wife of Sasuke Uchiha and even prouder mother of her children"

* * *

**I am soooo sry I know it sucked but I wanted to get somthing up and I am sooo sry it is sooo short please don't hate me :(**

**Please reveiw and let me know what you think I promise the next one will be longer I can't promise how long but I am staying on it this time and I am not sure how fast the chapter will come but the wait will not be anywhere near as long I SWEAR**

**Love blondeandcoldhearted**


	7. Married and kidnapped?

**Not a burden**

**Disclaimer- I do Not own naruto I just own the plot of the story**

**"Are y-you s-sure I won't b-be a b-bur-burden?" "You won't be a burden hinata I want you to stay with me" **

**I want to apoligise for it being so short and for taking so long to get it up. I had forgot all about this story for I have been very busy but I will being adding more chapters after this I pormise. I am also working on the lemon for my NaruSasu story for those who asked for me to make one. I hope you all stay with me :)**

* * *

Hinata's POV

Tomorrow I will become Uchiha Hinata. I can't wait but as tradition goes we aren't allowed to see each other at all today. I hate that I can't be with Sasuke but I am too excited about becoming his wife tomorrow to dwell on it too much. But anyway back to what I was saying, As tradition we can't see each other so I am spending the whole day with Tenten, Temari, and Hanabi having a girls day and we plan making it a sleepover as well we are all staying Tenten's house while Sasuke and some of the guys are staying at our house. I can't help but smile and look down at my small baby bulged stomach and think about how happy I am going to be.

"Hey hinata?" I look over at temari who had called my name and nodded letting her know I had heard her.

"Well we were talking, do you want to go to the spa? And then maybe come back and have a movie night?" I nodded

"Sounds like a lot of fun" I smiled a closed eyed smile and we all left Tenten's to the spa. We stayed for about 2 hours just relaxing and talking. It was a lot fun just hanging out with them. When we got back to the house we watched the corpse bride. I love that movie and with the way the other three smiled when I suggested it that they liked it too. After that Tenten put in Saw the first one. And I don't think I will be able to sleep alone tonight and poor Hanabi she was the most scared I had to hold her she was shaking so bad. When that one was over we all just set there for a second before temari got up and put in another movie named another Cinderella story. It was good I almost cried at one part and Tenten did cry by the time that one was over it was past midnight and we all decided to turn in so we wouldn't be tired tomorrow. I was almost asleep when the door to the room I was staying in creaked open nearly giving me a heart attack until I saw Hanabi standing there shaking.

"Onee-chan?"

"Hanabi? Is everything ok?" I could barely see her shake her head no

"What's wrong sweetie?" I was generally worried it wasn't often Hanabi was ever like this

"I am scared, Can I stay with you?" I smiled slightly and opened my arms throwing the covers back so she could crawl in with me. When she did I wrapped my arms around her cradling her to me. Then I slowly drifted to sleep.

The next morning

I woke up a little after seven and had to detangle myself from Hanabi so I could get up. Walking into the kitchen I seen that temari was up and drinking a cup of coffee with her hair all over the place but I knew I probably didn't look no better so I didn't say anything. Smiling I waved at her and grabbed a cup down pouring myself some coffee and sitting down next to her. She looked at me

"So we have about 3 hours to kill before needing to start getting ready for your wedding" I nodded and looked around trying to think of something to do.

"Yea I know and knowing that today is my wedding day those three hours are going to feel like forever" I dropped my head into my arms resting on the table. I heard temari laugh and she rubbed my back a little before patting it once.

"Don't worry it'll be here before you know girl" I lifted my head and smiled at her then looked up as tenten came into the room her hair looking about like mine and Temari's. I smiled while temari greeted her; I looked over at the clock before standing up.

"I am going to go take a shower and put the curlers in my hair" they both looked at me nodding. After taking my shower I brought out six rollers brushing my hair I took a little hair on one side of my head and put in the roller and continued with two more on that side before moving and doing the same with the other side leaving most of my hair down. Getting dressed into simple shorts and a tank top I walked back out to the living room glancing at the clock once more. It was five minutes till nine, and the wedding started at eleven thirty so I figured I would go ahead and get my make up down while waiting for my hair to dry. I applied a light eyeliner all the around my eyes and a neutral eye shadow and mascara. I am not a big fan of make-up but when I do put it on its natural looking and very light, adding some clear lip gloss I stood up and walked back to the bathroom walking in on Tenten and temari who where sharing the mirror doing there make up. I waved and they both waved back I grabbed the blow dryer and straightener along with some hair spray so I could make sure my curls stay when I took them out. I turned back and walked back in to the living room to continue using the large mirror hanging there. Blow drying my hair the rest of the way I then straightened my hair to help get rid of the waviness it had. After finishing that I sprayed the hair still the curlers before pulling the pins out one by one making sure I sprayed as I went so they stayed spirals. After completely finishing this I returned the things to the bathroom and then ventured to the bedroom where I grabbed my dress and walked back out into the living room meeting up with the others who had done their hair and makeup as well and where standing there holding there dresses to. We planned on changing at the compound so we wouldn't ruin our dresses on the way there. It was now ten till eleven so we left and headed straight to the Hyugga compound where the wedding was taking place when we got there we went straight to my old room and started getting into our dresses, Tenten is maid of honor and Hanabi and Temari are bride's maids. So there dresses matched being a pale purple with a darker purple sash around the middle and the same color straps ( the dress having a spaghetti tank top look at the top). My dress was white and had a smialir top to it only instead of having one strap at the top mine had four on each side with one on each side falling off my shoulder, then the bottom fell straight down and frayed out sorta so I could move with no problem. My veil was a simple one that hooked in at the top with some beads and few flowers that made it up as the veil itself fell down to my elbows( the veil was my mother's my something old) I kept it back instead of covering my face with it. I had on a necklace that had Sterling silver flowers that had small elegant diamonds in the middle of each one but had one startling bright blue stone in the middle that Sasuke had bought me a few weeks back but I had never put it on till today (that is my something blue) and had in a pair of diamond earrings that went well with the necklace that was Tenten's. (My something borrowed). I was wearing a pair of white wedged heels and had just finished slipping them on when there was a knock on the door followed by Neji's voice asking if he can come in. Hanabi ran over and peeked out the door to make sure Sasuke wasn't around; thankfully he wasn't, before letting neji in. When he stepped in his eyes grew wide when he saw me before he smiled and walked over giving me a hug and then stepping back again.

"Hinata you look amazing" I smiled up at him

"Thanks you neji" he smiled back and nodded.

"Well I just came to tell you that uncle will be here shortly so he can escort you down and so I to make sure you was ready to go" I nodded and smiled bigger and then jumped slightly at the hard knock on the door. Once again Hanabi ran over and peeked out before opening the door letting our father in, who smiled gently at me.

"Hinata are you ready?" I smiled and nodded walking over to him and taking the arm offered to me before heading out the door with the other following behind.

* * *

Sasuke's Pov

I stood the bottom at the stairs in my tux waiting for the music to start so Hinata could come down. I was so excited I was marrying the woman of my dreams and I know she was going to look so beautiful in her dress. I couldn't stop smiling though I wasn't trying to stop. Then the music started and Temari came walking down the stairs followed by Hanabi, then tenten and then Hinata and her father appeared at the top of the stairs and came down the stairs together. My breath had completely left me when hinata appeared She was absolutely gorgeous I mean she was glowing to me and I couldn't help but smile bigger when I seen her face light up when she seen me standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. When she did I stepped forward and took her arm in mine as her father gave his blessing. Turning to the priest who then began and then before I knew it I was saying my "I Do" along with hinata and then I was aloud to kiss her. When we pulled apart everyone was cheering and smiling as we begun our walk down the hallway and out the door. When we got home I couldn't help but keep kissing her she just looked so beautiful not that she don't everyday but it was my first time seeing her wear make-up ever and it just made her eyes pop. After a few more kisses we both changed and layed down I was still smiling and I could tell hinata was trying not to but finally gave up and smiled back at me. I wrapped my arms around her looking her in the eyes.

"So how does it feel?" She looked at me funny

"How does what feel?" I smiled

"Being married to me" She smiled and pulled me into a slow kiss before pulling back again.

"It's the best feeling in the world" I pulled into another kiss and gently rubbed her stomach smiling all the time.

* * *

Someone's POV

I looked in the window leading to the bedroom where that Hyugga and Uchiha now layed asleep waiting for my signal of ok to go in. seeing my partner wave the signal I slowly opened the window and walked over to the bed pulling out a sleeping drug in a syringe I injected half into the Girl and the other into the Guy before grabbing the girl from his arms and jumping back out of the window where my partner waited. Once I was out He went in to leave the ransom next to the Uchiha before we sped off to our hide out with our new possession and possible play thing in tow.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I awoke the next morning with a Major headache and a place on my neck that was sore. Looking next to me for hinata I found that she was gone. I saw the note sitting on her pillow and figured it was just her letting me know she went out with the girls so I left it where it was while I went to take a shower, Once I entered our bedroom again I walked over and picked up the note reading it once before having to reread it before I took off out the door heading straight to the hokage's office because hinata has been kidnapped.

* * *

**Please reveiw and let me know what you think I promise the next one will be longer I can't promise how long but I am staying on it this time and I am not sure how fast the chapter will come **


	8. Kidnapper found out

**Not a burden**

**Disclaimer- I do Not own naruto I just own the plot of the story**

**"Are y-you s-sure I won't b-be a b-bur-burden?" "You won't be a burden hinata I want you to stay with me" **

* * *

Hinata's POV

Augh my head hurts, Slowly opening my eyes I look to my left expecting to see sasuke next to me but I was met with the sight of a cellar and with further inspection I noticed that I'm chained to the wall behind me. Now I'm starting to panic a little, where am I and who brought me here. Mustering up as much courage as I possibly can I jerk forward to see if the loops holding the chains are loose and I noticed that the right one isn't completely screwed in but even if I got it out the left one is in pretty good. I look back around the small room noticing for the first time that it's got everything I need to survive but nothing to help me escape. I'm in the middle of the far wall with a little desk to my left against the left wall. I also notice it has papers on it, straight across from me is a door that looks that it may be made out steel or maybe aluminum I don't know I can't get close enough to find out. On the right wall there is a toilet and a small sink next to it. Bringing my sights back to the desk I stand up and walk over to it looking down at the papers seeing that one is addressed to me. Tilting my head I reach and pick it up my dropping in horror as I read-

**Hinata,**

**If you're reading this then the aphrodisiac that we gave you has worn off and you're probably wondering where you are. I will tell you in due time for this will be the last place you ever see alive and my face will be the last you see. Oh and your baby will never see the daylight for we will make sure you lose that baby before we kill you. Your husband will never find you and even if he does it will be too late to save you. As you have already noticed you can move around the room but the chain isn't long enough for you to reach the door for you try and get out.**

**Your lovely kidnappers**

Tears are running down my eyes by the time I finish reading the note. Dropping it I walk back over to the cot I had woken up on and sat down placing my hand on my stomach trying to calm down thinking of anything I could do to maybe get my hands free. Closing my eyes I activate my byakyugan (sp) to see that it really worked. 'Those idiots forgot to close off my chakra' Smiling I look through the door and realize I am still in the village and more then that I am in the gates of the hyuuga house hold. Gasping I look to the cellar door and see someone approaching I quickly turn off my kekki genki(sp) and I sit there watching the door and when it opened I never expected to see the man at the door who is now looking back at me. Sukento hyuuga .

"Hello Hinata" I cringed at the sharp tone in his face

"I see you found my note and I am here to make what I said come true" My eyes widened as I watched him pull out a few throwing stars.

"Why are you doing this to me? He laughed at me.

"well dear Hinata I am doing this because you turned down my marriage offer" My eyes widened

"And now you will pay for breaking my heart, I should have never left you with the Uchiha that day I should have just killed you and got it over with" he raised his arm and threw the stars at me. One hit my hip, one hit my shoulder and the other scratched my cheek and went it the wall behind me. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and curled up into a ball trying to protect my children as he began throwing star after star at me I couldn't keep track of how many he had thrown at me but just as he pulled his sword out to finish me off the door slammed open and he was thrown into the wall and the last thing I see before passing out is a anbu member running toward me.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

Running through the village like a mad man I reach the hokage tower and throw open the door running in looking at lady tsunade who looks pissed but before she can say a word I'm screaming.

"HINATA HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED" lady tsunade's eyes got wide. I slammed the note the kidnapper left on my bed down onto her desk where she picked it up and read it. Her eyes widened as she read it slowly placing it back down on her desk she summoned a anbu team.

"RAID THE HYUUGA ESTATE LOOKING FOR HINATA UCHIHA AND FOR THE TWO MEN ONE BY THE NAME OF SUKENTO HYUUGA AND THE OTHER JOTESTIKE KILMOTO NOW!" I turned to go with them but lady tsunade stopped me

"Sasuke it may be best if you stay here" I nodded slowly unshed tears finally making their way down my face. Lady Tsunade stood up walked around her desk and did something I never expected. She hugged me to her

"It's going to be ok sasuke we are going to find her and I am personally going to take care of the kidnappers myself." I nodded. She let me go and walked back over to her desk sitting down and waving her hand for me to sit down in one of the chairs across from her desk. I don't know how long we sat there but before we knew it a lot of yelling and screaming could be heard down the hall way before the door swung open and two men where slung in the room by the anbu squad sent out. I glared at them hard and I noticed that they both flinched from the intensity of it.

"Sukento hyuuga, Jotestike Kilmoto WHERE IS HINATA HYUUGA?" and before either one of them could say anything the door opened again and an anbu walked in bowed and then spoke.

"We have located Hinata hyuuga and have transported her to the hospital she is unconscious and has lost a lot of blood." I jumped to my feet and ran out the door and straight to the hospital busting through the doors I ran over to the nurses' station seeing sakura was there. I stopped in front of her slamming my hands down on the counter.

"Where is Hinata?" she looked at me for a second with sad eyes.

"Hinata Uchiha isn't able to have visitors right now she is in critical condition" My eyes widened and I shook my head. And in a almost not there whisper I honestly don't see how she heard me.

"Can you at least tell me is she is going to be alright?"

"Sasuke" I looked at her "Hinata is a strong woman and she will pull through if not for you then for the babies" I sighed and nodded at her I felt her place her hand on my shoulder and looked back up at her and she gave me a soft smile

"Why don't you have a seat over in the waiting room and I will come find you as soon as I know more about the situation okay" I nodded and walked away.

* * *

**-Bows repeatedly- GOMEN**

**I am soooo sorry about the long wait I have had alot of stuff to do here recently and the story completley slipped my mind.**

**Please reveiw and let me know how i did.**

**Sorry for any skipped ot misspelled words if there are any and thank you for sticking by me even if i havnt been that loyal to you **


	9. One baby

**Not a burden**

**Disclaimer- I do Not own naruto I just own the plot of the story**

**"Are y-you s-sure I won't b-be a b-bur-burden?" "You won't be a burden hinata I want you to stay with me" **

* * *

Sasuke's POV

"3 Hours THAT'S HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN WAITING!" I'm screaming at sakura who is still at the nurse station next to the waiting room. I'm worried about hinata and I haven't heard anything about her yet.

"sasuke…I we haven't heard anything yet she is still in critical care but I am confident when I tell you that there is a possibility that she may lose the babies, but the doctors will do everything that they can to save them….I'm so sorry" By this point I have tears running down my face

"Sakura…..I …Just please save her please do anything and everything you have to, I can't lose her she is all I have and I love her" Sakura's eyes where wide by the time I finished speaking.

"I will do everything sasuke for her and the babies" I nodded and walked back to the waiting room to wait for information.

Hinata's POV

Groaning I slowly open my eyes and look around seeing that I am in a hospital. Slowly leaning my head to the left I notice lady tsundae watching me with a sad smile.

"I'm glad to see your awake, you have been out for two days and sasuke has been driving all of us crazy" I couldn't help but let out a small smile before remembering my babies jerking my hands up and placing them on my still poofed out pregnant tummy I relaxed but tensed again when I seen the look on tsundae's face.

"Hinata I have some bad news for you, okay?" I nodded

"One of you babies consumed the other trying to save itself from the blows that was inflicted" my eyes widened and tears ran down my face.

"But there is some good news, the surviving baby is alive and well" I nodded and rubbed my tummy before looking back at her.

"Can I see sasuke please?" she nodded and left the room I sighed and leaned my head back closing my eyes, how am I going to tell sasuke we lost one of the babies. I jumped sky high when the door slammed open and I was suddenly engulfed in a hug by a crying sasuke. I slowly wrapped my arms around his back. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"Oh hinata I thought I was going to lose you, I love you so much" I leaned up and kissed him softly he kissed back immediately. Pulling back I looked up at him

"Sasuke I love you too, I got some bad new though" he slowly nodded

"I lost one of the babies we aren't having twins anymore, I-I am so-so sorry, so sorry" Sobbing into my hands I pulled away from sasuke a little bit. Scared of what he would say I rolled over on my side and curled up in a ball the best I could while being pregnant. The bed dipped due to Sasuke's weight as he laid down behind me wrapping his arms around me pulling me back into his chest. I rolled over and cuddled up to him.

"Hinata don't blame yourself, mourn the loss of one but be proud we are still going to have a child to call our own" I sniffed and looked up at him he was smiling with tears running down his face. I smiled back best I could and placed my hand over his that was resting on my tummy.

"When can I come home?" He laughed a little

"I don't know but don't we still have a honeymoon to go on?" I giggled and nodded. Neither of us had noticed the door open and someone walk in until they cleared their throat. Jumping I looked up and looked eyes with Lady Tsundae who was smiling at us.

"Well Mrs. Uchiha you are cleared to go home if you can stand and walk on your own but you are to come back next week for a checkup with me I want to keep a close eye on you and your child for the rest of your pregnancy, okay?" I nodded and slowly sat up; Sasuke stood up and ran around to help me stand up. I smiled and slowly walked over to the bathroom to change so we could leave. Sasuke carried me all the way home telling me all the way there that he would never let anything happen to me again. He apologized over and over again for letting me get kidnapped.

"Sasu" I finally interrupted him, he looked at me

"Sasu don't be sorry it's not your fault I was taken. I love you and I'm just glad I'm still here to be able to say that I love you even though no words could possibly explain it."

"I love you to hinata so much more then you know." I smiled at him

"I can't wait to have this child; I want to be able to hold him or her already" He smiled and layed down on the bed pulling me down with him. I cuddled into his arms and hummed a small tune relaxing. He tightened his arms a little bit.

"Hina-hime?" I looked up at him

"I was thinking, maybe we could rearrange the bedroom across from ours and turn it into a nursery instead of using the one down the hall." I smiled and nodded

"What color will we paint it?" he shrugged

"ummm how about a dull red?"

"I like it" I smiled and leaned up giving him a small kiss before laying my down on his chest ready to take a nap.

* * *

**AHHHHH tis soooo short i know I am sooooo sorry :( I cant seem to make them long. I am sorry bout the wait everyone My computer seems to enjoy crashing on me and everytime i start the chapter it it dies and then i have to start over again so I posted up what i had so far before it could be mean and crash again. soooo once again soooo sorry for the wait and I will post again as soon as i can.**

**Please dont forget to comment**


End file.
